Ephémère
by whorecruxe
Summary: OS. Les enfants riaient toujours autant, le ciel demeurait toujours aussi bleu, aucun nuage n'avait eu le temps de venir gâcher ce tableau de bonheur, les arbres et la verdure verdoyaient sans rien quémander en retour. Non, vraiment, rien n'avait changé.
1. Ephémère

_A écouter en boucle avec **youtube . com/watch?v=VLr-whxwn_4&feature=related**._

* * *

><p>« Naufragée sur mon lit, loin des rives je regarde mes pensées qui papillonnent ;<p>

leurs ailes s'effritent en un tourbillon de poussière._ »_ ─ _Josée Tripodi_.

« On n'a pas besoin de lumière quand on est conduit par le ciel. » ─ _Molière_.

« S'il y a un amour pur et exempt du mélange de nos autres passions, c'est celui qui est

caché au fond du cœur, et que nous ignorons nous-mêmes. » ─_ François de La Rochefoucauld_.

* * *

><p>Le soleil étincelait dans le ciel bleu d'azur. Aucun nuage ne venait ternir la journée ensoleillée qui avait débutait. Les oiseaux chantaient gaiment une mélodie printanière, les enfants jouaient dans le parc. Le Londres sorcier étincelait de bonheur, un feu d'artifice de rires résonnait aux creux des tympans de n'importe quel passant.<p>

Et elle était là, assise sur un banc, un livre entre ses mains et les yeux rivés sur chaque mot qu'elle lisait, chaque page qu'elle tournait, avide de connaître la suite de l'histoire. Ses cheveux bruns retombaient gracieusement sur ses épaules et finissaient leur course en plusieurs bouclettes caramel, soigneusement disciplinées. Sur son joli minois de trentenaire, une petite fossette apparut lorsqu'elle émit un léger sourire aux teintes enfantines. Elle était loin, l'adolescente soucieuse et tourmentée par la guerre et la perte des êtres qui lui étaient chers.

Méticuleusement, elle referma son livre neuf à la reliure de bronze et le posa sur ses genoux, avant de laisser basculer lentement sa tête vers l'arrière. Non loin d'elle, un petit garçon aux cheveux blonds s'amusait à faire la course avec son ami sur un balais volant. Leur rire juvéniles atteignirent ses oreilles délicatement, alors que son sourire ne cessait de fleurir sur ses lèvres rosées. Lentement, elle ferma les paupières et laissa les rayons de soleil caresser son visage au teint de nacre. La chaleur de l'astre solaire lui réchauffait délicieusement la peau. Quel bonheur elle éprouvait…

Elle resta ainsi durant près d'une demi-heure, qui lui parut vraiment trop courte. Elle voulait goutter aux petits plaisirs de la vie tellement plus longtemps !

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, les enfants étaient toujours présents en face d'elle. Les parents demeuraient près d'eux, ou alors étaient installés sur les bancs qui peuplaient l'aire de jeux.

Cependant, elle sentit que quelque avait changé, durant son petit moment aux pays de ses rêves.

Les enfants riaient pourtant toujours autant, le ciel demeurait toujours aussi bleu, aucun nuage n'avait eu le temps de venir gâcher ce tableau de bonheur, les arbres et la verdure verdoyaient sans rien quémander en retour.

Non, vraiment, rien n'avait changé.

Pourtant, quand elle tourna légèrement la tête vers sa droite, elle sentit son cœur défaillir.

Sur le chemin, proche d'un arbre et non loin d'elle, une paire d'yeux la contemplait sans relâche. Ces mêmes yeux gris perle où flottait cette petite teinte bleutée qu'elle avait tant aimé apprivoiser autrefois.

Son sourire s'était fané maladroitement, laissant une moue de surprise habiter ses traits délicats. Elle était fébrile. Lentement, elle se leva de son banc, laissant reposer le livre sur le bois vieillit par les années, qui avaient glissées sur son flanc. Son regard ambré ne quittait plus celui qui l'avait tant interpellé.

Était-ce réellement _lui_ ?

Oui, il n'y avait pas de doutes à avoir. Ses traits fins et aristocratiques, son teint d'une blancheur à en faire pâlir de jalousie la lune, sa chevelure d'une blondeur immaculée et si pure, qui contrastait avec son costume noir de jais, son allure fière et la prestance qu'il dégageait si naturellement malgré le manque de confiance qui l'habitait, sa bouche en cœur qui semblait si douce, et ce regard lumineux tellement expressif, mais si peu à la fois. Il était un paradoxe à lui seul.

Ce devait être cela qui avait su la charmer autrefois.

Conquérant, il s'approcha de la jeune femme d'un pas léger. Autour d'elle, plus rien n'avait d'importance. Ni les rires des enfants, ni l'azur du ciel, ni le chant des oiseaux, ni le vert de la végétation abondante, ni l'absence persévérante des nuages de coton. Seul le bonheur demeurait intact.

Le bonheur d'avoir retrouver _sa_ présence.

Un demi mètre les séparait, désormais, et elle se permit de le regarder comme jamais elle ne l'avait regarder, l'analyser comme jamais elle ne l'avait analyser, s'imprégner de son image comme jamais elle ne s'en était imprégner. Comme s'il allait la quitter une nouvelle fois. Comme si elle allait se retrouver seule une nouvelle fois. Seule avec les enfants, le ciel, l'herbe, les oiseaux et les nuages.

Indécise, elle ouvrit la bouche dans le but de parler, mais aucun son ne s'échappa de sa gorge sèche. Était-ce l'émotion qui la mettait dans cet état de fébrilité ?

Elle réitéra son acte une nouvelle fois, alors qu'une petite voix timide s'échappait de ses lèvres tremblantes.

« - Tu es venue de chercher ? avait-elle prononcé. »

Un sourire discret vint orner son visage aux traits si jeunes. Il semblait avoir retrouver toute la fraîcheur de ses seize ans.

« - Ferme les yeux, murmura-t-il. »

Elle s'exécuta alors, sans se faire prier. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente ses douces lèvres se fondre entre les siennes. Elle semblait papillonner de bonheur, revivre son adolescence dont elle avait si peu profiter. Son baiser avait un goût de liberté étrangement palpitant où se peignaient harmonieusement la jouvence et la simplicité.

Son baiser avait ce goût du début de la fin, qu'elle ne souhait que connaître davantage.

Lentement, il rompit cet instant de frivolité pour admirer la douce adolescente qu'elle était redevenue. Elle avait sentie le changement opérer dans tout son être, l'envelopper d'une douceur exquise qu'elle avait accueillit à cœur joie. Il laissa alors aller sa main contre la joue rosée de félicité de la jeune fille, lui administrant une caresse pleine de délices.

« - Tu es prête, maintenant, déclara-t-il. »

Il lui saisit alors tendrement la main.

« - Est-ce que ça fait mal ? demanda-t-elle avec l'innocence d'un enfant.

- Non, répondit-il simplement en lui caressant la peau à l'aide de son pouce. »

Douloureusement, elle sourit.

Oui, elle était prête, désormais.

Sa main toujours dans la sienne, il leva la tête vers le ciel.

« - C'est un beau jour pour partir, Hermione. »

Un tourbillon gracieux enveloppa les deux silhouettes amoureuses, alors que le vent les portaient délicatement dans les cieux.

Ils disparurent alors, aussi éphémère et vaporeux qu'une volute de fumée, au creux de la douce alizée qui les étreignait.

Pourtant, les enfants riaient toujours autant, le ciel demeurait toujours aussi bleu, aucun nuage n'avait eu le temps de venir gâcher ce tableau de bonheur absolu, les arbres et la verdure verdoyaient sans rien quémander en retour.

Mais elle n'était plus là.

Et malgré tout, rien n'avait changé.

* * *

><p>Reviewez si vous avez aimé :)<p>

N'hésitez pas à poser des questions si vous n'avez pas compris le sens de l'histoire :)

Merci de m'avoir lu.


	2. Explications

**Du mal à comprendre cet OS ?**

**B**on. Je l'admets, il est assez abstrait et pas très clair, alors je vais essayer d'éclaircir tout ça...

**T**out d'abord, on sait que dans cet OS, Hermione a une trentaine d'années à son compteur, ok. Elle semble vivre dans un monde parfait, où tout est beau, tout le monde est heureux, le temps est merveilleux. Ce n'est pas un peu trop _mielleux_ tout ça ? Parce que dans ma petite tête tordue, toutes cette beauté se trouve seulement **dans la tête d'Hermione** qui est en fait dans le coma, eh oui ! Bon, je l'avoue, il fallait vraiment, mais vraiment chercher pour trouver ça, et c'était d'ailleurs impossible (excusez-moi d'avoir été si floue...) !

**A** partir du moment où elle ouvre les yeux _(toujours dans son esprit, attention)_, elle sent que quelque chose a changé, car elle sent que son heure est venue. Lorsqu'elle aperçoit Drago, elle n'en croit pas ses yeux car elle pensait qu'elle ne le reverrait jamais, car notre cher Malefoy se trouvait être _mort_ depuis pas mal de temps, seulement ici, je ne vous précise pas quand, alors à vous de vous imaginer ce que vous voudrez !

**Q**uand elle lui demande s'il est venue la chercher, elle sait qu'elle doit à présent mourir, et Drago lui donne le bisou magique qui la fait redevenir toute jeune et toute mignonne comme lui, qui a retrouvé sa jeunesse en mourant, wow... Et j'avoue qu'ici encore, il n'était pas très facile de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé, mea culpa !

**P**lus loin, lorsqu'elle lui demande si ça fait mal, elle veut bien entendu dire, est-ce que mourir fait souffrir, et enfin, ce joli tourbillon qui les transporte est en quelque sorte une image très atténuée de la mort... Après, ce décor qui revient si souvent, le ciel, les enfants & co, je l'ai inséré et répété plusieurs fois, dans le but de montrer que même si des personnes meurent tous les jours, le monde continue de vivre et que rien ne change dans la vie des gens.

**V**oilà, ce petit OS est très guilleret et dramatico-romantique, je l'ai vraiment écrit sur un coup de tête, et c'est le genre de texte qui passe ou qui casse puisqu'il est assez abstrait et compliqué à comprendre. Après, vous pouvez vous imaginer d'autres choses, j'ai eu des suggestions qui collaient bien même si ce n'était pas le thème de l'OS. Mais surtout il ne faut pas trop chercher le pourquoi du comment, c'est seulement une petite scène courte et **_éphémère_** (!), si moi je m'imagine qu'Hermione est dans le coma à ce moment, vous pouvez très bien imaginer autre chose car rien n'est précisé et il en est de même pour la mort de Drago. C'est spécial, doux, sûrement OOC, et assez libre dans sa signification, mais c'est ce que je voulais faire passer ! :)

**J**e m'étends trop. Alors merci de m'avoir lu, et surtout d'avoir pris le temps de lire l'explication ;)

**Lenny.**


End file.
